Porque la Sangre es Roja
by Alehli-Jeevas
Summary: "Despues de tanto tiempo te sigo recordando,despues de tanta sangre derramada aun te amo" "Porque las sombras del pasado resuenan en el presente" "Yo amo demasiado a mi maestro" "Te odio,Jeff" "Te matare maldito hijo de Perra!" Porque aveces es mejor olvidar. Jeff the Killer y otras mas creepypastas en esta historia de amor y odio.
1. Chapter 1

**Porque la Sangre es Roja****  
**

Llevaba corriendo mas de 20 minutos,escapando de el,podía sentir las lagrimas escapando de mis ojos y el cansancio que me producía correr,yo nunca tuve buena condición física.  
-Mi pequeña Sara,deja de escapar-Comenzaba a odiar su voz,la voz de la persona que a la que llegue a tenerle confianza.  
El era Eduardo o Ed como solía llamarle,sabia desde hace tiempo que yo le gustaba a el y me lo había dicho varias veces mas yo siempre lo rechazaba,al parecer esta vez no acepto muy bien que le dijera que no.  
No sabia muy bien que planeaba hacerme,lastimarme era lo mas posible,no quería descubrir que me haría.  
Caí,mi tobillo se había torcido,intente levantarme en vano,cerré los ojos esperando el final. Sentí como me levantaba del pavimento sucio y frió de la ciudad y me empujo contra de las paredes de una de las casa de por ahí,sentí su fría lengua pasar por mi oído susurrando:  
-Tu eres solo mía  
Abrí los ojos y moví mi cabeza,no quería mirarle...entre la niebla que producía el clima frió de la cuidad pude ver una sobra,la silueta de un chico parado en medio de la calle,posiblemente mirándonos.  
-Ayuda-Mis labios se movieron en un intento para llamar la atención del chico.  
Sentí como las manos de Eduardo desabrochaban mi abrigo,tenia miedo,lo odiaba y quería que muriera en ese mismo instante.  
-Porque no te mueres?! Porque no desapareces,maldito acosador?!-Explote,grite lo mas que pude y trate de apartarlo de mi,pero en ese instante sentí como algo frío atravesaba mi estomago,Eduardo me había clavado una navaja en el estomago.  
-Calla de una maldita vez!  
Me sentía débil,simplemente sentía un leve dolor en el estomago,aun podía luchar.  
-Ayuda!-Grite lo mas fuerte que pude,voltee a ver a el chico que estaba parado en medio de la calle,sin hacer nada,forcejee un poco con Eduardo el trato de tocarme y entonces el chico comenzó a correr hacia nosotros.  
-Joder!-Musito Eduardo mientras me tomaba con fuerza del cabello y me estampaba contra la pared,haciendo que cayera al suelo y ahí lo pude ver,aquel chico enterró su cuchilla en uno de los costados del torso de Eduardo,Eduardo cayo al suelo y aquel tipo comenzó a patear a Eduardo,así siguió durante unos minutos hasta que Eduardo murió y entonces me miro,sus ojos eran increíblemente grandes o acaso era que no tenia parpados...su boca estaba cortada con la forma de una sonrisa.  
No me dio miedo,pero me dejo sorprendida. El se inclino delante de mi y acarició mi mejilla con su mano,su piel se sentía como un cuero,como un cuero demasiado blanco,parecía que quería decir algo pero se detuvo cuando se escucho el sonido de la sirena de una patrulla y el comenzó a correr.  
-Espera un poco! -Grite,tenia una duda,su rostro me parecía similar,si increíblemente ese rostro deformado me recordaba a alguien.  
El paro un poco y me miro de reojo,metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y arrojo a fuera lo que tenia en ellos y comenzó a correr de nuevo,camine hacia los objetos que había tirado: Unos cuantos centavos,un encendedor de plástico color rojo,una cajetilla de cigarros y un cuchillo con rastros de sangre,guarde todo en los bolsillos de mi abrigo antes de que un policía tocara mi hombro.  
-Señorita,esta bien?  
-Yo? tengo una pequeña herida,pero no es nada  
-Conoce a las victimas?  
-Victimas? Yo solo conozco a una  
-La otra no la conoce? Bien entonces digamos el nombre de el chico  
-Su nombre era Eduardo Harrison  
-Vio al atacante?  
-Si...  
-Como era?  
No podía decir como era su apariencia en realidad,no me creerían -En realidad solo vi que su piel era muy blanca  
-Señorita...tiene sangre en su rostro  
-Sangre?-Cuando toco mi mejilla-No es nada,es de la pequeña herida que me causo Eduardo  
-Ese chico la hirió?  
-Si,pero no quiero hablar mas de esto,solamente quiero ir a casa-No queria que un par de señores cuarentones que no saben hacer su trabajo me interrogaran.

* * *

Cuando llegue a casa lo menos que quería era ver a esas personas que se solían llamar a si mismas mis "padres"  
-Donde estuvo señorita?!  
-En un lugar muy bonito y mágico  
-No quiero ese tipo de respuestas,se mas seria!  
-Con ustedes no quiero ser seria-Hace mucho que a esas personas yo ya no les daba justificaciones,subí a mi habitación,eso era lo único que mis padres me daban ademas de la educación pero eso me lo dan por obligación.  
Cerre la habitación con seguro,no quiero que mis padres me regañen por el momento,gire mi vista hacia la cama,debajo de la cama tenia un baúl con cosas importantes,darles una pequeña mirada no dañaría a nadie.  
Me agache para sacar el baúl y abrirlo,tantos sentimientos encontrados,miles de recuerdos...en el baúl había miles de fotos viejas,antiguos álbumes de fotos de los buenos tiempos de cuando solía ser feliz. Ahí mismo en ese baúl guarde todo lo que ese asesino había lanzado al suelo,menos el encendedor,uno nunca sabe cuando se necesite el fuego.

Era de madrugada,como odiaba al maldito colegio,ese era el único en la zona que obligaba a usar uniforme y hoy justamente me tocaba llevar la maldita falda,algo mas que me molestaba del "uniforme" era su color,no es que no me guste el azul,pero desconocida en totalidad con mi cabello rojo,aunque combinaba un poco con mis ojos...  
Baje las escaleras,todo estaba oscuro aun en casa,mis padres no entraban a trabajar hasta las 8 y yo entraba a la escuela a las 7 y ahora justamente son las 6:15 y el colegio queda a millones de metros de mi casa,tengo que irme justo ahora.  
Caminar por las calles a medio amanecer no es muy bueno que digamos,siempre me da la sensación de que alguien me sigue,alguien me observa,pero esta ves la sensación era increíblemente fuerte,a lo mejor la sensación se iría en cuanto subiera al autobús.  
Cuando subí al autobús había solo una persona ademas del conductor,esa persona estaba sentada en la parte de atrás del autobús y tenia la cabeza baja,parecía estar le tome mucha importancia y me subí en el primer asiento casi a un lado de la puerta.  
Aun en el autobús me sentía observada...seria que el tipo de atrás me esta viendo. Tarde mas de 50 minutos para llegar al colegio,como odiaba a los maestro y a esas personas llamadas "prefectos" personas que te vigilan para que fueras una persona sin errores...como los odiaba.  
Una vez ya había entrado al colegio me encamina hacia el salón donde me daban la primera clase,vi a mis "compañeros" de clase,pude notar como se burlaron de mi en cuanto entre a su campo de visión.  
-Como estas rojita?-Pregunto de manera burlona Susan,la chica mas popular del salón me como me molestaba.  
-Déjala Susan,que no ves que no saber hablar-Había hablado una de las estúpidas sin cerebro seguidoras de Susan,Natali para ser mas precisa  
-Déjala,a de estar trise porque desapareció el único chico que tenia interés por ella-Comento de manera burlona Estefany o como yo solía llamarle Estephania.  
-Eduardo?, el murio-Dije sin mucha emoción,yo en el colegio no presentaba mucho mis emociones  
-Morir?-Timy uno de los amigos de Eduardo me miro con una cara de sorpresa,para después mirarme con una cara de burla  
-Quien te crees tu que eres para saber eso?!  
-No me creo nadie,no quiero ser nadie-El timbre sono y todos se dirigieron al salón,pero antes me dieron una mirada,pensando seguramente en lo que había dicho de que Eduardo estaba muerto.  
Las clases transcurrieron de manera normal,todo era normal...eso era lo que odiaba de la vida,ya todo era monótono.  
Al terminar las clases intente salir lo mas rápido que pude al tomar el autobús,no quería encontrarme con la bola de idiotas de mis compañeros.

* * *

Susan POV

Ahora todos sabían que Eduardo estaba muerto y era nuestra culpa,pensábamos humillar a la "Rojita" con el vídeo que estaba tomando de ella siendo tocada por Eduardo,pero todo salio mal,si ese maldito bastardo no hubiera estado ahí ahora Eduardo estaría con nosotros.  
Aun recuerdo la fría y blanca piel del tipo que mato a Eduardo,quitando y destruyendo el celular de Nataly,nunca pude ver su rostro pero no quería ni imaginarme su rostro. El tacto con esa piel,parecía una especie de cuero,simplemente horrible.  
Estefany,Natali y yo juramos que no contaríamos nada al grupo,seriamos las mismas de siempre...  
El lunes todo parecía normal,en las noticias todavía no daban la noticia de que Eduardo había muerto,todo era como siempre todo menos yo,no paraba de pensar en aquel chico,la duda me comía viva quería saber como era su rostro y en la salida hable de eso con las chicas,ellas me entenderían.  
-Chicas...no dejo de pensar en aquel chico  
-En el loco de la piel de nieve?!-Me dijo algo alterada Natali  
-Pero es que quiero ver su rostro,saber su nombre  
-Pues investigalo tu sola,yo por mi parte no pienso arriesgar mi vida ademas tu ya tienes novio-Me dijo algo molesta Estefany  
-Pensé que me apoyarían en esto,pero me equivoque...son unas miedosas idiotas-Ese día fue la primera vez que me pelee con ellas.  
Pero eso no me detendría en mi búsqueda,encontraría a ese chico de seguro su cara es tan hermosa,cuando sea su novia ya estarán de envidiosas perras.

* * *

Sara POV

Volvía de la escuela y como todos los días mis padres no estaban.  
"Cariño como ya sabes papá y yo trabajamos los lunes hasta ya muy tarde,compra la cena para ti con el dinero que esta arriba del refrigerador" aplaste con mis manos la nota de mamá -Mas tarde comprare comida china- me dije a mi misma mientras subía a mi habitación.

/

Me desperté a las 3 a.m con un escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo,escuche el sonido del unas ramas chocando con mi ventana y lo que paso luego me aterro,sentí una presión sobre mi cuerpo,otra respiración. Voltee y me encontré de nuevo con esos ojos,esa sonrisa,ese chico tenia un cuchillo en su mano derecha y con la otra me agarraba de la barbilla para verle.  
-Me recuerdas?-Fue lo único que dijo con su voz ronca y varonil-Me recuerdas?!-Volvió a repetir pero esta vez gritando.  
Escuche el sonido de mis padres saliendo de su habitación-Estas bien Sara?!-Grito papá antes de abrir la puerta,ese chico se quito de encima y se dirigió apresurado hacia la ventana.  
-Como te llamas?-Pregunte antes de que se fuera  
-Jeff-Dijo casi en un susurro antes de salir por la ventana.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pensamientos de su otra yo"

_Sueños_

/ - Cambio de escena

**Notas de la Autora**

Ya sin atrasar más, aquí el segundo capítulo : 3

Porque la Sangre es Roja

Sara POV

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que "Jeff" me había visitado en persona, pero las cosas con el aun no acababan, el me seguí observando cuando voy a la escuela, se queda observándome dormir la mayoría de las noches, algunas veces entra a mi habitación y se queda parado, observándome, otras veces ni siquiera entra a mi habitación, pero escucho como golpea el vidrio de la ventana con su cuchillo.

En la escuela, ¡Todo ha mejorado!, hace unos días entro una chica nueva a nuestra clase y casi al instante nos hicimos amigas, su nombre es Carly, es muy bonita; de ojos verde oscuro y un largo cabello negro, ella podría ser la chica "perfecta" de todo grupo y quitar de su puesto a Susan, pero según ellos, Carly tiene un problema...Cary tiene esquizofrenia, para mí no es un defecto, creo que eso es lo que la hace especial.

Ese día nos encontrábamos Carly y yo en el domo, comiendo cualquier cosa durante el receso, pero ella tenía que llegar "No le hagas caso, manda la a volar muy su..."

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? La loquita y la rojita - Dijo Susan de manera muy altanera, en cuanto pudiera reunir fuerza le respondería y la golpearía en su muy maquillada cara "Parece payaso"

-Aquí la única loca que yo veo eres tu-Respondió Carly sin ninguna importancia -Anda, vayámonos Sara, que no quiero desperdiciar aliento con estas idiotas- Me levante en cuanto Carly dijo que nos iríamos, ella era tan fuerte, se podría decir que la admiraba de cierta manera "Solo eres una cobarde más que necesita de otros para sobrevivir, si ella no estuviera ya estarías en el suelo siendo pateada por todos" Mi mente de alguna forma tiene razón, soy una persona débil.

-¡No debes preocuparte Sara, aquí estoy yo para protegerte!

-Yo...soy una persona débil, tu no deberías...-Mi voz temblaba "Acaso volverás a llorar, dios mío si que eres una cobarde"

-¡No digas eso! - Dijo Carly mientras tomaba mis manos -¡Tu eres fuerte a tu manera! Tus ojos azules demuestran amabilidad, tu cabello rojo representa fuerza y las letras de tus canciones demuestran lo que verdaderamente ocultas dentro de tu ser- Termino su discurso con una sonrisa -No te preocupes...ambas nos tenemos, nada nos pasara si estamos juntas- Su sonrisa se echan so mientras algunas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

Carly había estado sola desde que le diagnosticaron esquizofrenia, o eso es lo que me ha dicho y yo confío en ella.

-Tus ojos verdes demuestran firmeza y tu cabello negro representa lo mucho que has sufrido, pero el sonido de tu guitarra es lo que la demás gente no puede ver, lo que realmente sientes- Terminado de decir esto, Carly me abrazo mientras lloraba en mi hombro.

-Eres una Tonta-Susurro mientras seguía llorando.

/

Estaba en casa de Carly, hoy era viernes y me quedaría a dormir en la casa de Carly, adoraba este lugar, lleno de paz y instrumentos, los padres de Carly eran ricos en cuestiones económicas "Tus padres también, pero a ti no te quieren" Era lamentable, pero cierto.

-En este lugar es donde compongo mi música, yo ensayare un poco en mi guitara, ¿Sabes que sería genial? Que compusieras una canción, tú la cantas y yo la toco, ¿Qué te parece?

-Eh?- Yo suelo escribir canciones para desahogarme, pero desde que Carly supo que las escribía y leyó algunas, seguía de insistente en que ambas tocáramos una canción.

-Anda, porfaaa-Y ahí está de nuevo su cara de cachorro tierno

-Está bien, pero quita esa cara de cachorro raro.

-¡Yai!

Ella se fue corriendo hacia su guitarra acústica favorita "Justice" cierto, lo olvidaba, Carly le había puesto un nombre. Yo camine lento hacia un res tirador pequeño de madera que estaba al fondo de la sala, justo en ese lugar había unas hojas de libreta arrancadas y un lapicero.

-¿Preparaste todo esto?

-Claro, sabía que no podías resistirte a escribir una canción - "Tramposa"

-Tramposa- Repetí lo que mi mete me dijo y recibí una pequeña risa como respuesta.

Bien hora solo tenía que dejar fluir mi imaginación y componer una buena canción.

Jeff POV

La había está observando esta semana. ¿Se habrá olvidado de mí? ¡Claro que no! ¿Quién olvidaría un rostro así de hermoso? Pero había cambiado mucho, eso podría ser, me recuerda como antes.

-¿Que es lo que tanto piensa maestro? - Nina había venido de visita, una visita larguísima al parecer.

-No es nada Nina, ignorarme- Estábamos viviendo juntos, pero no como una pareja. Vivíamos en mi casa, la misma casa de siempre.

-Mmmm, ¡Maestro! Estoy muy aburrida. ¿Cuándo saldrá a jugar conmigo?

-Ve sola, esta vez yo "jugare" más tarde

-Maestro, usted es cruel, pero está bien.

-Adiós Nina...cuídate-Nina ya se había ido para cuando pronuncie el "cuídate"

Solo espero que cuando valla a visitarla, este ahí, para mí. Tome la botella de whisky entre mis dedos y al contacto con mi boca me quemo y de igual manera me quemo la garganta. ¿Que estaba haciendo de mi vida? "Eso no importa mi querido Jeff ¿Eres feliz matando, no es así? Deja de quejarte y juguemos unos vídeo juegos" Si, creo que lo que me dice mi mente está mejor.

Sara POV

La canción ya estaba lista, no era una de las mejores pero había hecho lo que podía. El sonido de Justice inundo mi cabeza "Que hermoso sonido" Pronto llegaba mi turno de cantar.

Sé que no soy perfecta

¿A caso tú lo eres?

Mi amor ficticio, llego a mi corazón

¿Porque lloro por ti?

No te quiero

No te necesito

Te olvidare

No importa lo que duela

Seguiré normal

Sufriendo en silencio

Yo te veo

¿Tú me ves?

Más allá de tu corazón

Esta el mío

¿Lo puedes sentir?

¿Todo perfecto?

¿Te amo?

Seguiré el juego

No te preocupes

Nunca lo hiciste

¿Me notaste?

No lo creo

¿Me escuchaste?

Estuve gritando

No hagas caso

Todos están bien

¿Eres feliz?

Con eso está bien

¿No me quieres?

No te necesito

Te olvidare

Aunque duela será lo mejor

¿Todo está mal?

Perdido esta

Y nunca me notas te

¿Porque no te vas?

Ya no será lo mismo

No me escuches

Ignorarme

Ya todo está perdido

Yo te ame

Aun lo hago

¿Pero tú me amas?

La mentira

Que tan perfectamente

Mi corazón construyo

Todo es mentira

A mi corazón convencer

Algún día

Veré tu sonrisa

En brazos de alguien

Que te ame como yo lo hago

-Waaaa! ¡Qué genial canción! ¿A quién se la dedicas?

-¿Dedicar? - Sentí como el calor inundaba mis mejillas. Como toda chica adolescente, tenía a alguien que me gustaba su nombre...Saúl "Que estúpidas suenas cuando piensas en el"

-Ehh! ¡Ya se para quien va dirigida!

-No Carly...no le digas a nadie...por favor

-¡No te preocupes mi pequeño gato! Yo cuidare de tu secreto-Esto último lo dijo guiñando un ojo...eso realmente que me dio escalofríos.

-La canción no importa, tocaste genial la guitarra Carly

-Yo siempre...-Luego estallo en risa, ella era realmente divertida "¿La felicidad que no tuviste en estos 10 años está volviendo?" Creo...creo que si

Esa noche fue de las mejores de mi vida, o eso creí, eran las 3 de la mañana, estábamos en el cuarto de Carly, ambas estábamos dormidas en el suelo, ella dormía como un oso y yo tuve que despertar.

Me asome por la ventana de la habitación de Carly, y ahí entre las sombras estaba Jeff, pude notar que estaba cubierto de sangre, sentí un escalofrió recorriendo mi espalda y no pude evitar voltearme y entonces sentí como alguien me sujetaba por la espalda "Jeff esta detrás de ti, idiota"

-¿Jeff?- Susurre tratando de no despertar a Carly

-Si soy yo- susurro en mi oído -¿Me recuerdas?

No lo recordaba "Yo si" -Si, alguien en mi cabeza te recuerda

-Quiero que tú me recuerdes- Dicho esto salió por la ventana

"Querido Jeff, se está queriendo hacer el misterioso

Jeff POV

"¡Eso de hacerte el misterioso te salió genial!" Incluso hasta mi mente me felicitaba por tan increíble Azaña, nunca creí que podría volverle a hablar. "Se convertirá en un juguete o en victima de verdad" "Incluso ahora dices adiós"

¿Adiós a qué? -Las voces en mi cabeza se estaban incrementando

"Que idiota eres Jeff" "No puedes ver la respuesta por ti solo" "En realidad lo que dijo si fue una idiotez"

-¡Cállense todos! ¡Dejen de molestar de una puta ves!

-¿Maestro? - La voz de Nina despejo todas las voces de mi cabeza -¿Que hace aquí?

-Bailando- Conteste de maneras sarcástica

-¡Ahí maestro, tan divertido como siempre!

Eso era lo que hacía especial a Nina, ella siempre estaría a mi lado, ¿No?

-Dime Nina... ¿Por qué estas ahora conmigo? ¿Porque aun sigues a mi lado?

-¿Que no es obvio maestro? Es porque yo lo amo mucho.

* * *

**Gracias a Todas las personas que estén leyendo esto, no sé porque pero la inspiración no venia y fue algo difícil hacer este capítulo.**

**Espero que todos los que leen esto lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo**

**Ale-chan se despide; 3**

**Nota: No es la misma Susan que la de Homicidal Liu.**

**Nota 2: La canción yo la compuse: 3**


End file.
